The present invention is an improvement of the container filling apparatus taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,659, to Warner et al, issued July 6, 1976.
The container filling apparatus taught in the above identified Warner et al patent is adequate for filling containers with certain divided material product. In certain instances, it is desirable not only to fill a container, but also to compact the divided material product in the container. In order to compact a divided material product in a container and to have the container filled with the proper amount of material, it is desirable to vibrate the container at the end of the filling operation.